Episode 151
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 152|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:05:53 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Guests: Dylan Tierney Phazon117 Intro: Closing Song: Instrumentals Cowboyish with trumpet Content Covered * FTG now * Pokemon * Goddamn spiders and fucked up insects * Nintendo getting the praise they deserve in 2014. Notable Facts * Alex goes Linkin Park Imma bout to break. Did this crime more than Mitch. for this specific reference * Alex and Kate actually had some cry tears for ending of Super Mario Galaxy. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *What a faggot. **Matt - What's a fagment? *I'm Drew Arbogast. **Kate - I'm Tony Johnson. **Dylan - I'm Front Towards Gamer. *Kate saying you don't like outside things going inside you is the best thing ever. **Kate - Inside the house not my butt. **Alex - I live in a butthouse. *I killed a spider. A spider sac of hundreds scattered. I spent hours spraying Lysol in the room. *Insects more scared of you than you are which isn't comforting advice. **Matt - You know what's more scared of you? Bears, Black People **Kate - Muslims. *What's more dangerous than a snake? A baby venomous snake. You're covered in venom and shit, and it never comes off like black people. * There is the McCaw and then there is the Hitler Bird. * Get the shotgun we'll kill the mosquito. ** Dylan - We're eating mosquito. * Everybody for episode 200 record your shits. * Girls will have a dream of you cheating on them and be mad in real life and want you to apologize. I had that dream, where I had a a dream family vacation to pet Yetis. Mela got on a train and went the wrong way. It was July around Christmas, and it's Halloween. There was dead bodies everywhere. When I woke up I stared at Mela and said "What the fuck did you do?" ** Matt - The guy version of the dream. * Kate I thought you were an asshole that wanted me to do extra work. ** Matt - Kate you made up GamerGate. Are you also Brianna Wu? ** Kate - I wish I was so I can get $200,000 from my parents to make a shitty game. * There are so many reasons why you shouldn't be on this show. * They all want Shovel Knight Smash DLC. * People love Skate 3 but not for original purposes. Kate *If you don't kill a spider and miss, you don't know where it is, and it's trying to kill you. *A bee is scared, a wasp wants to kill you. *I paralyzed a snake. **Matt - I thought it was cause of your dumb retard grip. *I hate cows but they are delicious. *I jerk off into a condom when I was 12. I felt something squishy when I rolled over in bed. It was a giant pine beetle. *Clowns are derogatory to themselves. *I picture you living sad and alone **Matt - Me too. She pays no rent. **Alex - Now I know why she loves you. Wait I still don't. *I use to steal promtional Pokemon Cards. *I fell from 500 to 360 followers on twitter. (GamerGate) *We celebrate real Thanksgiving unlike America. *I have a Facebook friend since 2011. No idea where they come from. *I did the Wikiparaz Brown fiction on TalkRadar **Matt - It was you? *Where's Mitch when you need him? **Alex - Dead **Kate - Good. *Our new kickstarter we draw blood from Matt. **Matt - Everytime we curse you donate semen. **Dylan - Where does it go? **Matt - Directly in my mouth. **Alex - Magneto of cum. **Matt - COOL. I can fly off it. *I didn't die I left. You're pulling a Tony of there can only be 1 thing and everything is a rip off. **Matt - If that was the case there would be 1 asshole and here we are. *All AAA games glitched up except Nintendo. For once this year Nintendo deserves it. *Gamefaqs or Neogaf with so much faggotry will try to fit Hyrule Warriors in the timeline. *Matt has good ideas sometimes. **Alex - Speaking of shitfuck face dick throat have you played Super Mario Crossover? *Jim Sterling looks like he has DOWN syndrome. **Matt - He's English they all have down syndrome. **Kate - He looks like a potato that has prbolems **Matt - He has Dunkin Donuts Syndrome. **Kate - His mouth formed upside down. *Mr. Schaefer! WASTING 3 MILLION DOLLARS! You shouldn't have a bank account. **Matt - May we end the show? **Alex - Yes end our lives. Fuck you Kate you will not listen to it. Matt *Episode 151 like how many Pokemon there was. *Whoever I was yelling at, A I don't remember. B If I did, I don't remember their name anyway. *Our bodies are our temples. *As a little kid I watched Arachnophobia. I sang the itsy bitsy spider and a spider landed on me. Another time I was in a little kid house and there was spiders all over me. *Another scary one is cave crickets or camel crickets. They look like hornets the size of a thumb. *Birds are mad because they use to be mighty dinosaurs. **Alex - Birds are always assholes. (catfood) *I'm proud that my Wham Christmas facebook page got over 150 likes. **Alex - Fuck you! *Getting fucked in the ass on stage by Alex (catfood) *The first time I went to college I know. What's funny? **Alex - The idea you went to college. *I saw Super Size Me and wondered if I ate corn for 1 month. Would I shit out a cob? I didn't want to die. **Alex - Eat your corn faggot. *(catfood callback) Every painting you look at is the Mona Lisa. *Christina fucks me in the ass and tells me to have fun with it. *I had a dream last night she had a penis and I couldn't be any happier. **Dylan - Guess it rubbed off on you. *I had a dream about catfood. **Kate - And Christopher Lloyd. *Breaking news I got a like on Wham who isn't a friend of the show. *Jayson, Christina was like who the fuck is this guy? *Phazon? Wait your Phazon? *I was talking to her and I thought I was talking to you. I said suck my dick, she rolled with it. *I had a crush on Elston. *I thought all you people were inclusive. *They had a Nintendo Direct with what's his face? Bingo? *I never liked F-Zero anyway. Dylan * I opened a bag of salad and there was 3 dead moths. * My cereals are segregated to this day. * Playing Super Mario Galaxy and being 13. ** Matt - Or you could be 25. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 152|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Guest